


【凛刑】殊途（一）

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 前女友复仇记（误）总之就是TV一期里刑亥姐姐的心路历程这种产物。





	【凛刑】殊途（一）

哔剥——  
那是树木遭到火舌舔舐发出的悲鸣。  
烈焰在熊熊燃烧着。  
刑亥顶着密集的雨幕奋力逃离这片火海。  
豆大的雨珠不断打在她身上发出阵阵啪嗒声响，让肌肤发冷又生疼。  
在接近深林的出口时，她终于见到了那个男人。  
闪亮的银发，鲜明的蓝衣，还有优雅的笑容，即使在黑夜中也仿佛熠熠发光的美男子。  
（你要负起责任，带我离开这个地方！）  
刑亥极力压抑心中雀跃对他说道。  
男人注视着她，脸上笑意加深。  
（人类和妖魔怎么可能同路？）  
他毫无留恋地转身离开。  
惊怒交加、满心羞愤的刑亥想要追赶男人的背影，不料却被一道突然升起的火墙阻隔了去路。  
绝望之下，她嘶吼出了那个名字。

「凛、雪、鸦——！！！」  
刑亥从噩梦中挣扎着醒过来，发觉背上竟已被冷汗浸透。她坐起身来，努力平复尚未停止的喘息和剧烈跳动的心脏。  
对面床上的丹翡对此一无所感，犹自静卧安睡。  
「呵，真是个毫无戒心的丫头……」刑亥冷笑着低语，但也暗自庆幸没有被对方看见自己今夜失态的样子。否则自己恐怕忍不住会杀她灭口泄愤，导致计划全盘失败。  
这小姑娘总让她倍感烦躁。  
除了身为护印师的神圣气息，就是那头亮丽黑发和娇小身材。  
娈娘子也有一头乌亮的秀发和一副小巧的身躯。  
丹翡虽然清丽脱俗，不过仍然无法与娈娘子的魔性美貌相比，或许这世上再没第二个能与娈娘子媲美的女人。  
那夜过后，刑亥曾经回到八仙楼。往日的雕栏画壁早在大火中化为所剩无几的碎屑灰烬，那些被娈娘子所豢养的美男子们也已悉数逃走。  
正是应了人去楼毁。  
她没能在断壁残垣里寻到娈娘子的尸骨，不知是被烈火彻底烧成了飞灰，还是被猴爪那家伙带走了。  
然而与其遭到不老灵药的逆转效果反噬老化，对于那个爱美如命的女人来说，想必活着倒不如死去的好。  
刑亥没有动用死灵术尝试召唤娈娘子的魂魄，可能她心底，终究有一丝期盼这名相伴多年的友人依然存活的希望。  
安静下来的刑亥失去继续睡眠的欲望，索性披衣起床准备到客栈庭院中散散心。

夜凉似水，月白如霜。  
刑亥漫步庭中，蓦然心有所感。  
举目前看，凛雪鸦一身白色中衣，倚在树下姿态潇洒地呼出一口烟气，转头向她笑言：「今夜月色如此美丽，恰与故人同赏，何不就此一叙离情？」


End file.
